


[Podfic] When in Rome by reserve

by CompassRose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adventures in History, Ancient Rome, Angst, Caligula Had It Coming, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Humour, Innocent Bystanders at an Orgy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Public Hand Jobs, Very Dramatic Readings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: “Well.” Crowley stood and stretched, looking rather more serpentine than usual. “See you at the orgy then. I’ll look for you by the buffet.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43





	[Podfic] When in Rome by reserve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When in Rome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156171) by [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve). 



> The wine and bread of my gratitude to reserve, for writing this piece and for sharing it with permission for transformative works.

****

cover design and layout by compassrose  
intro and outro music: **Seikilos Epitaph with the Lyre of Apollo** by Lina Palera (Lyre 2.0 Project) from An Appreciation of the Music of Ancient Greece [at the Free Music Archive](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/The_Music_of_Ancient_Greece/An_Appreciation)

Aziriphale would probably be _shocked_ that I'm using ancient Greek rather than ancient Roman music, but perhaps the Romans played Greek music as proof of their cultural sophistication? In truth, I was a bit surprised when an internet search informed me that (apparently) more is known about ancient Greek music than ancient Roman (wild, considering how relatively much Roman text and writing survives) and finding any kind of ancient music at all under Creative Commons was... tough, so Greek is what you get. Or maybe I just wasn't doing the right searches. I'm pretty sure the Romans had lyres, at any rate. The album is a fascinating one, with some of the tracks being attempts at best-guess authentic recordings of surviving ancient music, and others being experimental or noise riffs inspired by the cultural legacy of ancient Greece.

footnote sound is a wooden logdrum noise recorded by MirkoMeter84 at [freesound](https://freesound.org/people/MirkoMeter84/sounds/177424/)

Listen or download here:  
**[When in Rome: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1G6jDKphc7DMB1aJMuKd3HRNNdX9tGA-m)** (Google Drive)  
google had too many oysters? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
